


Unhappy

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Snippets, State of Mind Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: Carlos isn't sure how they got here, in the middle of a conversation that has T.K.'s face filling with sorrow and regret as he confesses, "I am sounhappy, Carlos."Unfinished/Incomplete.Part of theScenes from the Lone Star State Collection
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Scenes from the Lone Star State





	Unhappy

Carlos isn't sure how they got here. Here, where his thoughts are scrambled. Here, where his mouth is running dry. Here, where he's in the middle of a conversation that has T.K.'s face filling with sorrow and regret as he confesses, "I am so _unhappy_ , Carlos."

It hits him dully, like a punch delivered through an oven mitt. How can that be? Why doesn't it hurt more - was he expecting it? Was there something in T.K.'s body language that clued him into what T.K. was about to say? He can't figure it out. 

Part of him knows this isn't about him. Still, he can't stop himself from asking, "What can I do? How can I make you happy?"

T.K. lifts his hands helplessly, shaking his head. His eyes are lined with tears. "I don't know. It's not your fault. You make me happy, but you can't make me _be_ happy."

"But I can help."

"It's not your fault, Carlos," he repeats. "You're _perfect_." It's said with such sincerity it makes Carlos' teeth hurt.


End file.
